


Tangled AU [DISCONTINUED]

by Bethkatediver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a prince, But I thought of the idea and had to do it, Cat Puns, Flirting, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Minor Violence, Miraculous still work but slightly different, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, This may be really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethkatediver/pseuds/Bethkatediver
Summary: This is exactly what it says on the tin. I thought of this idea in the middle of doing uni work and as the procrastinator I am, decided to distract myself by writing it.This is my first fic so may be really bad but I hope you guys enjoy it.*Anyone wants to carry on with this story can without my permission as I do not plan to return to it*
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. It all starts somewhere...

Corona was a small kingdom. An island surrounded by a clear lake with one bridge in and out. It was a peaceful land hardly bothered by war or famine. Some believed this was due to gods that watched over the land, sending down saviours in times of need but most saw these as tales to tell to children when they were young.  
The streets were always full of life and laughter with children running and chasing down the streets. The rulers of the kingdom were kind and generous. King Gabriel worked hard day and night to ensure the prosperity of his land, with Queen Emilie often travelling down into the town to talk with the people. She would sometimes take her son, Adrien with her on these trips who always seemed to make friends with every person he met.  
All seemed perfect in the land until the day Prince Adrien turned 12.

Filled with the excitement of going into town for his birthday present, not only with his mother but with his father too, Adrien ran to the gates of the palace with his parents laughing behind him. When he reached the town, he was met with greetings and and cheers from the people. After getting a nod from his mother, he took off towards his favourite stall.  
“Hi André!” Adrien called as he arrived at the ice cream stand.  
“If its not my most frequent customer!” André exclaimed, “The usual prince?”  
“Yes please!”  
Adrien stared with wide eyes as André expertly scooped the different flavours of ice cream into a cone. He always got the same colours in the same order; red, black, then blue on top. Adrien believed the stories André told that these would help him find his true love even though his mother would tell him otherwise.  
“All done! Happy birthday Adrien.” André said as he passed the cone into Adrien’s hand. 

Adrien was practically beaming as he thanked him and turned to go back to his parents. As he skipped up the path, he stopped at various stalls looking over the various treasures and trinkets. His parents soon came into view as his ice cream was finished and he ran over to them.  
“Having fun my sunshine?” his mother questioned.  
“Of course, this is the best day ever!” Adrien shouted while spinning around making his parents giggle to themselves.  
His father placed a hand on his shoulder and said “Well I think it’s time for that surprise you were promised.”

Adrien’s face lit up as his parents guided him into a small shop on the outskirts of the town. His mother covered his eyes with a laugh as they entered and he heard the mummers of his parents with the shop keeper.  
“You ready?” his mother asked.  
Adrien nodded frantically practically bursting with excitement. When he could open his eyes, his jaw fell to the floor. He stared at the object in front of him as a wide smile formed on his face. He looked to his parents in turn not believing what he was seeing.  
“Put it on then.” His father directed seeming to snap him out of the trance.  
Adrien stepped forward and picked up the golden crown in front of him. It sparkled as it was lifted above his head to place on his unruly blond locks. He turned to the mirror as the weight settled on his head to see a gleaming green gem in the centre, matching his and his mother’s eyes. The engraving around the whole crown were full of swirls and flowers and he couldn’t take the smile off of his face. He ran to his parents before throwing his arms around them jumping up and down in the process. 

“Careful sunshine you wouldn’t want to damage it when you have only just got it.” His mother laughed.  
“It’s really mine? All mine?” Adrien squealed finally looking up at their faces.  
“Of course. You have proven yourself to be a wonderful prince and its time to let you help rule our land. We couldn’t be prouder my son.” His father smiled down at him.  
Adrien had always loved his kingdom and his people and had been begging his parents to let him in on the work they did. He ran around the shop, which he now recognised to be the royal blacksmiths, shouting at the top of his lungs,  
“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”  
After his parents had calmed him down and thanked the blacksmith, they started to make their way back to the castle. The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon and the hustle and bustle of the streets had all but dispersed. 

Adrien skipped ahead of his parents, relishing in the weight of the crown upon his head.  
As he was humming to himself, he heard a muffled shout from the alleyway next to him. He stopped and frowned before peeping his head around the corner. What he saw was a man with his hand over a girl’s mouth as he searched through various bags scattered on the floor.  
Ignoring his parent’s questions from behind him he ran around the corner shouting “Leave her alone!”  
The man and the girl both looked at him before the man dropped her and walked towards Adrien.  
“Run!” He shouted to the girl, meeting her bluebell eyes for a fraction of a second. She seemed frozen for a moment before standing and running in the opposite direction, her blueish hair bouncing in pigtails behind her. 

Adrien turned his attention back to the man and froze when he saw the shine of a knife in his hands. Adrien could hear his parents shout from the street behind him but he couldn’t move as the man smiled wickedly at him.  
“Well, haven’t I got lucky today. That is an awful nice crown you have your majesty.”  
Adrien’s legs shook as he stood stuck to the ground, mouth refusing to make any noise. Just as the man lifted a hand to his head, his mother came up behind him pulling him away from the man into his father’s arms, placing herself between them.  
He doesn’t remember much after the flash of silver, the spray of red and his mother falling to the floor with a scream. He knows his father killed the man with his sword but to him it was all a blur as he watched the light leave his mother’s eyes at his feet.


	2. The Girl with Bluebell Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's POV during the attack

Marinette is 12 when she was saved by a boy with golden hair and bright green eyes. She was buying supplies and food from the market, making her way home to the bakery her family ran in the town. She always had the worst luck, falling down steps and tripping over air, but she had never been this scared in her life.   
The dark alleyway was a shortcut she had never used before but what was the worst that could happen? The man had appeared from now where looming over her small physique with a chilling smile on his face. She couldn’t say a word as he moved towards her, knife in hand. She screamed as he placed his calloused hand over her mouth, alcohol and grime filling her senses. 

Her bags fell to the floor as she clawed at the hand and struggled helplessly in the mans grasp.   
“Leave her alone!”  
Marinette turned her head in the direction of the sound, finally able to breathe as the man loosened his grip on her face. Soon the man dropped her on the floor before moving towards her saviour in the dark.   
“Run!” 

The word snapped her out of her trance as she met bright green eyes. She quickly scrambled to her feet before turning and running as fast as she could away from the horrid scene, bags abandoned. She thinks she heard a woman’s scream but everything was a blur as she ran to her house and slammed the wooden door behind her. 

“What happened darling?” Her mother questioned as she saw the panicked look on her daughter’s face.  
“There was … a man … he …. he ….” Marinette panted.  
“Shhh. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Her mother soothed bringing her daughter into a warm embrace calming her down almost instantly.   
Marinette’s mother guided her daughter upstairs to her bed and sat with her until she fell asleep before sliding into her own bed with her husband, ready for the early rise the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is much shorter but it didn't seem to fit with the next chapter but was definitely needed.   
> Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your suggestions but no hate please :D  
> I will try to update this as much as possible but I have lots of work to do so please be patient.


End file.
